


fraying

by buries



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>hey, watch the suit, flash.</i> or the one where barry and iris talk about making some supergirl inspired changes to the suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fraying

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the fandomweekly exchange @ dreamwidth months ago for the prompt: handle with care, as well as primary colours. it's not set anywhere in particular, just definitely after barry travels to supergirl's world and way before the finale of season 2. it can also work set in the future. the world is your oyster, set it wherever you see fit my friends!
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading. ♥

Iris jumps.

In a burst of golden light, Barry’s suit's thrown on top of the table. Her hair thrashes against her face, bottom of her blue dress whipping her legs. The computer monitor’s almost knocked from where it stands, the chair Cisco often takes pride in swivelling on the spot.

Brushing her hair from her face, she blows some of the strands away from sticking to her lips. She tries not to smile when she playfully warns, “Hey, watch the suit, Flash.”

Standing before her in his ‘civilian' attire — jeans and a button up shirt, converse shoes untied — Barry looks at her with an amused grin. His hair looks a little windswept. Hands in his pockets, he walks toward the desk slowly. “It’s fraying on the shoulder.”

Crossing her arms against her chest, Iris arches her brow at him. Looking at him, her gaze follows the sweep of his arm as he gestures toward the suit crumbled on the space between the two computers. She lifts a shoulder and dryly comments, “Wonder why.” Looking up at him, she pointedly glances between him and the suit. “You know Cisco’s proud of it.”

“I know,” he says. Lifting a hand to brush it through his hair, he only makes it worse. It sticks up on all ends. Iris balls her hands into fists to keep herself from reaching out to brush it down. “He tells me every chance he gets.”

“It’s fixable.” She picks up the suit, assessing it with a sweep of her fingers. Holding it out, she tries to flatten it, even though she doubts Barry needs to consider ironing it. Given how fast he runs, he’s probably an iron himself. She’ll need to ask him about the science behind that later. Tilting her head, she asks, “Have you ever thought about adding some blue to it?”

Brows rising, he looks at her curiously. “Blue?”

She nods, humming. “You’ve got red,” she says, turning the suit around for him to see the front of it. She gestures with her other hand toward the red with a gigantic sweep, smiling as he nods his head, brows raised, and acts as though he hadn’t seen the shade before. “And yellow with the lightning bolts.” Turning the suit around, she looks at the front with a slight pout. “But you’re missing blue.”

He moves to the very edge of the desk. Looking away from the suit, she notices how close he is. She hadn’t the distance between them before, or how her legs were practically leaning against the opposite edge of the workstation table, body tilting toward him as though she’s being pulled by an invisible force. Straightening herself, Iris takes a small step back. When he looks at her, she glances down. 

Barry’s brow furrows. “Why do you feel it needs blue?” 

She shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know.” Keeping her gaze on the suit, she continues, “You were telling me about Supergirl’s suit. I thought …” 

“It’s a nice thought, but I’m not Supergirl, Iris.” He ducks his head when she looks up. Lowering the suit, she grips it between her fingers gently. It still feels warm, and she doubts it’s from the heat of the sun or the energy of the Speed Force. It's all him. She’d recognise that feeling anywhere. “For one, I don’t have the cape.” He chuckles. “And, besides. I’ve already got blue.”

She arches her brow.

Barry’s cheeks seems to blossom into a pink. Looking down at the suit briefly, she finds she can’t see a slip of a blue shade on it. Lifting her head back to him, he’s looking at her with his eyes a little wide and his lips parted, his cheeks still slightly pink. It’s a shade she likes on him.

With a shrug, he tries to act nonchalant. Gesturing with his hand toward her dress, he says, “You.”

Leaning over the table, he takes the suit from her hands, looking it over. Holding it up, he hides his face from her, and hers from him. Hearing him hum, she watches his long fingers grip the material. “Maybe being a primary colour wheel isn’t such a bad thing.”

“Hey!” Spinning on her heel, Iris slaps her hand to her chest, heart pounding as fast as Barry can run. Cisco walks in, strides long and powerful, finger pointed at Barry. “Hands in the air!” he bellows. Iris watches as he lowers his hands, tone shifting when he continues, “Except put the suit down. Don’t drop it, Barry.” Frowning, he yells once more, “ _Then_ put your hands up where I can see them!”


End file.
